Beach Blondes
by Screwloose
Summary: A mind-clearing trip to the beach turns into a steamy affair between a young psychic and a lustfully-depraved bounty hunter. LucasxSamus


_Am I developing a fetish for young, shy boys getting the tenacity to get busy with older, busty women? I don't know. All I know is that this pairing works and that I was bored enough to write a smut about it. Plus this section needs less Yaoi. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Earthbound, Metroid, Super Smash Bros, and I don't seek and profit from writing this story. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was just supposed to be a relaxing trip to the beach.<p>

It wasn't an uncommon thing for Lucas to do, to go to the beach alone. It was a very secluded area not at all far from the Smash Mansion he and over thirty other fighters lived at, easily reachable by a short walk between the large, red cliff faces bordering it. The section of land may have been a geological impossibility for all he knew – not a farfetched theory since this _is_ Master Hand's world - cut off from everywhere else by the very thin cliffs. It was almost like walking into another world when going between this beach and the mansion… and that was why he liked it. That, and he enjoyed that no one else ever came here, never thinking to look beyond that rocky barrier. The sounds of the ocean water splashing against the shore and whatever loose rock formations stretched along it were soothing, relaxing. It is his secret place.

Or it _was_ his secret place, rather. A few minutes after Lucas had set his towel to lay on it and discarded all but his bathing suit so he could sunbathe, he noticed that he wasn't alone. He wanted only to gaze at the calm ocean to clear his mind, when he noticed that someone was bathing in its waters. A woman, blonde, wearing naught but a two-piece, bright-blue bathing suit. Lucas didn't know if it was a human's natural instinct to be curious about things that stand out, or that the woman was simply drop-dead beautiful, but he couldn't stop staring at her if he tried. And he was definitely trying, already knowing full-well who the woman was; the only other girls living at the mansion that were around her age were the princesses Peach and Zelda, and around this time the former would be tending to the mansion's gardens, and the latter's hair wasn't blonde. That only left one person. And that knowledge filled him with a deep-seated fear, from both being haggled by the grown men of the mansion for having the dumb luck of seeing her in a two-piece, and being punished by the woman herself.

He decided not to dwell on which was worse.

"Why did you have to be here _now_, Samus…?" Lucas muttered quietly to himself, unsure whether or not to be angry at her for her less-than-ideal timing in going for a swim. The conflicting thoughts swirling around in his head were definitely not helped by the fact that he was getting aroused simply from _seeing_ her rub water all over her body. He would admit that he was timid, but going on fourteen and having blindly stumbled upon a certain F-Zero Pilot's internet porn stash on the public computer – how the others didn't notice that folder standing out on the desktop, he'd never know – he wasn't as innocent as everyone thought. He'd at least had the foresight to look up all the details of the birds and the bees online instead of asking the adults; it was a big mess that he wanted to avoid troubling everyone with, because he knew they'd either dance around the issue or tell it to him in ways he wouldn't have understood. He thought it worked out fine.

Well, until now at least, when actually faced with the problem. Lucas shut his eyes and buried his face into his towel he was laying on, hoping to eliminate his distractions as he frantically tried to think of a solution. He and Samus were the only individuals or subjects of interest at this secret beach, there was nothing else for him to pay attention to. And even if there was, he wouldn't be able to get the perverted thoughts out of his head now. The whole situation was only made worse by the fact that if he moved, she would most definitely notice him. She may have already for all he knew. The only option Lucas could see was to stay put, and while he didn't at all hate staring at Samus' gorgeous body that some people would kill for, it terrified him to think about what might happen to him when she found out.

Ultimately though, Lucas decided that since he was essentially screwed no matter what, he might as well enjoy this once-in-a-blue-moon moment. He opened his eyes again to look at her… but what he saw in that next moment terrified him.

Samus was walking out of the ocean waters, right towards him.

If Lucas' face weren't red from blushing hotly, it would have went pale. Every synaptic impulse in his head related to self-preservation told him to shut his eyes and cram his face back into the towel, but he couldn't. He was in a trance. Her hips swaying as she moved in his direction, her large breasts jigging in the confines of her bra with every step she took… he just couldn't look away from her. Before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him, looming over him with her right hand on her hip, larger than life. Droplets of water were dripping down her skin.

Lucas was both very thankful and very discomforted that he was laying on his stomach right now.

Slowly, with great fear, he tilted his head up to look her in the eye. Samus' facial expression looked quite indifferent, but as a psychokinetic, he knew better. She wasn't _filled_ with rage, but she definitely wasn't pleased to see him here, tapping her finger on her hip and waiting for him to speak. He didn't even need to hear her ask her question, obviously she wanted to know what the hell he was doing here. Maybe she'd spare him if he was honest? He could only hope. "U-um… I didn't think anyone else came here…" Lucas told her, trying and failing miserably to remain calm and composed. "I-it's my secret place…"

Samus quirked an eyebrow, only briefly wondering whether the young teenager was telling the truth or not. But she knew Lucas better than that; he was one of the few _honest_ people living at the mansion. He wouldn't lie to her, not even if he was scared out of his right mind like he was right now. But it was a bit disconcerting that he was still here after he saw her… true to Lucas' fears, she had indeed noticed him before he noticed her, the moment he walked onto the beach in fact, though she hadn't let on. She trusted Lucas enough to leave her alone. But instead of leaving like she'd expected, he stayed… this is what confused her. It made her wonder: perhaps the boy was honest, but was he _decent_? She _was_ noticing his eyes were having trouble staring right at her face and quickly snapped between her body and back up… Samus grinned slyly. Maybe she could have a little fun with him trying to find out. "Then why didn't you leave?" she asked.

"H-huh?" Lucas stammered, finally managing to refocus on her face. He was fully expecting her to ask that question, but his mind was… elsewhere. He was very surprised to see her smiling instead of scowling.

Samus slowly sat down on her knees in front of him, hands placed between her legs as she bent down to move her face closer to his. She didn't know if it was possible or not, but she swore Lucas' face got even redder. "I saw you walk onto the beach. So why didn't you leave when you noticed I was here?"

The first part of her statement made Lucas want to kick himself. He'd quickly figured out in that moment that she didn't protest to his presence because she knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. But still… he had been staring at her. He was _still_ staring at her; Samus leaning towards him like that gave him a very close view of her breasts, dangling downward and pushing against the bra like they were about to fall out. The thought of that happening worked into his brain, and he couldn't think well enough to answer her question anymore… but surely Samus had already figured it out. All he could do was look away ashamed.

And indeed she had figured it out. What other reason could there be? Granted Lucas probably hadn't come down here with the intent of being a Peeping Tom, but once he saw her… he couldn't help himself. Still, she wanted to tease him a little more. "Well, I'm waiting…" Samus said a little more forcefully, but she was still smiling.

Lucas gulped. Samus wasn't going to leave until he gave her an answer, wasn't she? Well… if that's the case, then there was no point in prolonging his judgment. He could only pray that her retribution would be quick. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized. "I… I couldn't stop staring! You're… y-you're beautiful, and I… I…"

That… wasn't the reaction Samus had wanted. An honest one, yes, but she wanted Lucas to get _frustrated_, not frightened. But when she picked apart his flustered reply, she saw that she might still be able to tease him without scaring him to death. "So you think I'm attractive?" she asked.

"Wha?" This question caught Lucas be complete surprise. "Yes! No! W-wait,I…" he quickly caught himself, trying to avoid saying something that would get him clobbered. What kind of a question was that! If he said yes then he'd be a pervert, and if he said no it'd be a full-out lie. He muffled a whine with his closed mouth, now realizing just what Samus intended to do with that question, and it had worked perfectly.

She grinned widely; much better. She leaned her head into his ear and whispered, "What's the matter, Lucas? Am I… arousing you?"

Lucas didn't know whether it was her closer proximity to him or what she'd just said with that seductive tone in her voice, but it definitely _was_ making him aroused. Too aroused. While a towel on top of sand is soft ground, it still restricts movement and laying stomach-down was starting to get painful. But he didn't want her to see it…! He tried shifting his legs slightly, to find a position where the pressure wasn't as bad.

And Samus noticed that was what he was doing. _"Got you."_ she thought. She quickly hefted her body around so that she was hovering right over him, and grabbed his waist and spun him upright. He gasped as he looked right up at her face, but looked very confused when he noticed she was still smiling. "Don't be such a wuss." If there was anything Lucas hated, it was being called any variant of weak. But before he could complain, she had captured his lips with her own, making him totally freeze up. She used her tongue to explore his mouth, slowly and gently, patiently waiting for him to catch on.

And he did. Lucas' instincts finally won out and took control of him despite his state of confusion and shock, and he let out a muffled groan as his tongue began battling with hers, Samus also groaned as she felt the contact, and the kiss became much more heated. She held his hot cheeks with both hands as their mouths wager sweet war on each other. Then, as quickly as it had started, she backed away. Lucas could see a trail of their saliva between their lips, and her eyes were glazed over with lust. So were his, mind virtually blown.

Samus smiled down at him, giggling quietly at the awestruck facial expression he wore. "You need more confidence…" she said to him, before looking down at his body. She could tell from looking at his back that he was well-built, but from the front he was… surprisingly attractive. He didn't have a six-pack and wasn't ripped or anything like that, but he was darned close to the point where she couldn't tell if he had any baby fat on him or not, and his ribs only barely made an impression on his skin. Tracing her index finger along his collarbone down to his stomach, she could feel the muscle he had. She grinned and complimented, "Not bad for a kid…"

Lucas seemed to take her words a bit personally, however. "I-I'm not a kid…" he replied, showing the first sign of courage towards her that he had today. He watched with anticipation as her finger traced its way down his body; her touch was almost electrifying. He grew nervous however – and very excited – when that finger gradually got lower. His frazzled mind was slowly piecing together what was happening, and he could hardly believe it. He didn't know what to expect when she crawled off of him and looked at the sizeable bulge in his bathing suit with great interest. Her hand brushed along his arousal through the fabric, and the jolt of ecstasy he felt from it was so sudden that he jerked into a sitting position and gasped audibly, and it destroyed whatever progress he'd made in collecting his thoughts.

Samus' eyes went wide amusement, both at his reaction and when she felt how hard it was. "Oh yeah, you need this. Badly." she said, rubbing it a few more times. She grinned when he whimpered and his legs twitched. She looked him in the eyes and asked, having hazarded a guess at the answer already, "Have you ever done anything like this with a girl before?" All he could do in reply was shake his head. Honestly, she would've been surprised if he said yes. "Well then… I guess I'll have to teach you. But first, I'm going to have a little fun… can't let you get away with peeping, after all."

With one fluid motion of her hands, Lucas' bathing suit was slid off of him and flung away, letting his teenage member spring up. His first instinct was to cover it with whatever limbs were available, but Samus was clever and quick, grabbing his wrists in an instant and her head was already blocking his legs. He whimpered as his arousal was practically on display for her, and for the first time Samus blushed. She knew it was big from what she felt through his bathing suit, but she hadn't expected it to be _this_ big for his age. It had to be at least six inches. Six inches of rock-hard penis… she wet her lips in anticipation; he wasn't a little boy anymore. She lightly kissed it, a little bit below the head. Lucas forced down a scream, but it came out as a squeak through his open mouth. The contact… the unimpeded contact of her lips onto his member threw his mind for a loop and made his body shudder as electricity surged up his spine. He felt another jolt as she ever-so-lightly sucked on that spot, taking his dazed state to her advantage and moving a hand to it. She wrapped her fingers around the hot, clammy member and rubbed her thumb up and down it. A whimper escaped his throat. These sensations were making his head go blank… but, it felt so _good_…

Samus moved her head up to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis, trying to be gentle but not too gentle. She took a moment to look at his face, staring into his eyes. He stared back as her lips wrapped around the tip and sucked on it lightly, earning her a strangled whine. She took her mouth off of it and said to him, while running her hand up and down it, "Calm down, Lucas… I'm not going to hurt you." She took her other hand off of his other wrist, and instead gave his hand a reassuring squeeze... and then smirked evilly at him. "Just tease you a bit..."

He wasn't sure whether to be entranced or scared. Deep down Lucas knew that Samus wouldn't hurt him, she'd never hurt a child. But this was all so new and intense to him, and she was definitely experienced to some extent, so he couldn't possibly be prepared for what she was going to do. And he didn't know why she was doing this either… was it solely to make him feel good? He decided to tell himself that, if it would calm him down a little… it wasn't like he could escape now anyway even if he wanted to, so he might as well enjoy it. He watched her, eyes half-lidded as her mouth descended on his arousal once again, only this time it did not stop at the head. She kept going, further and lower, until his entire member was in her mouth. He let out a long gasp and his head slowly craned back…

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Samus moved her head back up, purposefully but gently dragging her lips upwards on him. Then when only the head was left in her mouth, she moved back down, moaning into him and licking him wherever she could until she reached the bottom, and then repeated to process. When she felt as though she'd achieved a good pace, she opened her eyes to look at him. His body was shaking, the blush on his face was extending down to his neck, tears were lining his eyes, his breaths were labored and ragged… and he was moaning. They started out low and quiet, but they were increasing in volume quickly. It was amusing to see him writhe and whine like this, and so pleasing to know she was doing a good job. Wanting his eventual climax to be the best she could make it with a blowjob, she decided to try something new. Finally releasing his arousal from her mouth, Samus heaved her chest over it and slowly slid it in between her breasts. She forced herself not to whimper when something touched such a sensitive part of her body; this was something very new to her.

Lucas had been curious as to why she stopped and looked at her, and when he saw and felt her large breasts move around his member he cried out. She pushed them together with her hands, smothering and rubbing him with them, and then her mouth… sucking the tip again… _"I can't take anymore!"_

His hoarse scream and sudden lower body spasm had surprised Samus, but not into the point of letting go. She squealed when she felt his warm seed fire off into her mouth, but she took it in stride, deciding she enjoyed the taste and swallowed it at her leisure. When she was done she took it out of her mouth, looking at him now. His climax had been so intense that he fell backward, and his chest rose and fell with every deep, heavy breath he took.

What just happened… it was unlike anything he had ever felt. The last thing he could vividly remember was that hot pressure building up in his member and then… everything just went white. Everything felt intensified, from the ocean breeze blowing around him to the softness of the towel he'd fell back onto. Hot, intense shock had surged through every fiber of his being, before gradually dying down into a pleasant, vibrating and buzzing sensation. Sweet mercy… Lucas knew that the first climax would be intense, but… that was just… amazing… he barely took notice of Samus crawling over him again, licking her lips before grinning widely.

"How did it feel?" she asked him.

Lucas looked up at her with tired eyes, his head still swimming. He replied only with, "Amazing…" Pleased with that answer, Samus giggled and leaned down, taking him into another deep kiss to see if he still had any stamina left. His immediate return of the gesture was a definite "yes." She reasoned it wouldn't be long before his member came back to life, so now was a good time to teach him a few things.

"Now… you have a turn on me." she told him, getting off of him and sitting on the towel beside him, her arms reaching back to find her bra strap. Lucas sat up eagerly upon seeing this, watching with great interest as the blue bra fell onto her lap and her large breasts jiggled freely, their erect nipples pointing almost tauntingly at him. His jaw dropped at seeing real, female breasts for the first time. Samus giggled at his priceless expression, he was so funnily cute! "Go ahead… touch them."

Lucas nodded dumbly, slowly reaching his right hand for her left breast. "Wow…" he breathed out, as he caressed it gently, amazed at how it felt. It was so warm and plush… he didn't know breasts were this soft. He squeezed it lightly, and it molded to the pressure of his hand like a cushion. He was surprised when Samus moaned a little; if she enjoyed that, then he decided to do the same thing with the other breast, both of them at once. He played with their shape, marveled at their softness, and he loved the light sounds she was making. This was incredible... simply reading about this online paled in comparison.

Samus was starting to squirm in place a bit from the feeling, but she was smiling and enjoying herself all the same. Lucas played with her breasts like a curious child, but he was careful and gentle, and it was invigorating. She moved a hand behind his head and guided it to her right breast, pressing his lips to it. He gently suckled on her skin, and she moaned at the stimulation; he caught on quick. But then he started to surprise her when his lips quickly trailed their way up to her nipple and caught it. She gasped as he lightly sucked on it, and then brushed his thumb along her other one. "O-oh…!" Samus moaned, surprising herself. This may have been her first time doing something like this, but she didn't expect it to be so intense…

Inwardly, Lucas was smiling. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be doing something like this, let alone with _Samus Aran_. And he was going to take every advantage of this moment. While swirling his tongue around her nipple, he ran his hand along the side of her body, feeling her tough, hourglass frame. She appeared completely feminine on the outside, but he could feel the strong, tensed-up muscles she had under her wet skin. But that wasn't the only reason he was moving his hand downward on her, oh no. Giving her as little warning as he could manage, he thrust his hand underneath her bikini bottom and felt for her private area.

Samus' face flushed red and she gasped sharply, her hips bucking from the sudden touch. "H-holy-!" She bit back her cuss word; circumstances aside, he was still young. But where on earth had that move come from! She swore she could feel his mouth curve into a smirk against her breast. "Y-you little cheat… you said this was your first time- _ah_!" Her words were cut off when his thumb rubbed her clitoris. She was losing herself in the pleasure… how could she be losing herself in the pleasure? He's just a kid, he shouldn't even know what to do!

Lucas backed off from her breast for a moment so he could answer her. "This _is_ my first time. I'm only trying things I read about and saw online…" he explained. Then he grinned. "And by how you're reacting, I think it's working." Continuing with what he'd learned, he slid a finger into the thin, wet hole he presumed to be her vagina. She bucked and shuddered. "I'll bet you thought it was Captain Falcon who hid all those sex-ed files on the public computer." he said as he probed her nether-regions… it was a very slick, warm and tight space.

Samus moaned louder at feeling something inside of her most private area. She was so sensitive in there! Through her lust-clouded mind she listened to his explanation, then looked him in the eyes and smirked. "Oh, you clever, sneaky devil." she complimented him. She _did_ wonder why that hidden folder in the community hard drive had more "how to make love" content than outright pornography. Falcon hit on everything that moved, surely he'd know the basics at least… _and_ had his own porn stash right on the damn desktop, thus Samus thought it had to have been someone else. But _Lucas_? She _never_ would've called that. And pinning the blame on Falcon was a very smart move, one she admitted she liked a lot. "But if you wanted to learn about sex, why not just ask one of the adults?" she wondered.

Lucas scoffed and replied, "No offense, but the adults here are a little too... crazy."

Well, he had a point there… the "responsible" adults like the Mario Brothers and the Princesses would go into meltdown trying to figure out how to explain it to someone so "shy," the likes of Snake, Wario, Wolf and even herself wouldn't care, and she wasn't even going to _think_ about how Falcon would teach him. Still, to learn about it on his own and _not freak out_? Samus never would've expected such cunning or resolve from the meek Lucas. She was very impressed. She leaned her head down to his with a wide grin and said, "Looks like the resident crybaby is all grown up."

Lucas chuckled and blushed. "I'd like to think so… this really is the first time I've done this, though… I'm just experimenting…" he admitted, looking down to where his hand was dipped into her bikini bottom. She had no pubic hair... she must have shaved it off, there wasn't any trace it at all.

"Relax, you're doing fine…" Samus assured him. At least _she_ thought so; this being her first time she couldn't really judge, but from the sweat running down her body and the electricity shooting up her spine from his actions, she thought he was doing pretty damn good so far. She pulled him into another fiery kiss which he happily returned. He responded by rubbing her clitoris again and circling his finger around inside of her. She moaned into his mouth and swayed her hips in unison with his finger. Then he slipped a second finger in, and instead of wiggling them around he thrust them in and out. Slowly at first, but he gradually sped them up. At the feeling of the heat building up between her legs, she broke the kiss with a gasp. He pumped his fingers and rubbed her clitoris harder and faster. "Ah… ah! Ah! _Ah_!" she moaned louder as the heat was building up. Then out of nowhere, it felt like she'd exploded and she screamed as a white hot euphoria consumed her.

Lucas blinked in surprise as she climaxed over his hand, her lower body jerking uncontrollably, her upper body shuddering and her head craned backward as she cried out. That was… unexpected. Slightly concerned, he carefully moved and laid her body down on the towel. "You came already?" he asked. Stretched out like that… she looked so beautiful. "Are you alright?"

Samus was trying to get her head back on straight after what just happened. She felt all hot and dizzy and out of breath… her mind barely registered Lucas speaking to her. She wondered if this was what he felt when she made him climax. "Unh… I'm okay…" she replied. "It was just… too much…"

Lucas was relieved that she wasn't hurt or anything. "Miss Samus… was that your first time?"

She grabbed her forehead, trying to ward off the dizzy spell as she sat up. It was difficult, but she managed. And if she _weren't_ disoriented, she would've shot him a weird look for calling her "Miss." Still the same golden-hearted boy at his core, it seemed. "If you mean… the first time someone made me cum… then yes…" she confessed. "I didn't think it'd be so… _intense_… I mean I've masturbated before, so I thought I could handle it…"

So that was why… "It's different when someone else does it, isn't it?"

"More than I thought it'd be…" She smiled then, leaning her head in close to his. "But that doesn't mean I didn't like it…"

Lucas could only stare into her eyes that were glazed over from the experience she'd had. "Miss Samus…"

"Just 'Samus.'" She told him sternly, before capturing him in another kiss. This time she snaked her arms around his body, making sure he couldn't go anywhere as her hands wandered his back. Lucas groaned into her mouth and battled his tongue against hers as the contact of their bare torsos made him feel a hot rush, his head resting in her bosom… he pulled himself against her toned body, massaging her wet skin and taking in every part of this experience that he could. She shifted her legs slightly, moving to sit on her knees and position her wet nether regions over his member.

The moment he felt that wetness around the head, broke the kiss and gasped. "S-Samus…" he stuttered, body shaking with anticipation. "Wh-what if you get pregnant?"

"Oh, don't worry." Samus assured him. "Today's my safe day. It's fine." Before Lucas could say anything else, she lowered herself onto him completely. Her head jerked backwards and she moaned, feeling the young virgin inside of her while he yelped in shock and ecstasy. She felt… full, and very hot.

It was even hotter for Lucas. To be inside of her, to lose his virginity… it was something he could never describe even if he _could_ think straight right now. The electricity and heat reverberating throughout his body made him unable to sit still, squirming under her… desperate to move. But he was very bothered by the fact that he slid into her so easily. "Wha… wha… where's your… hymen…" he choked out.

"I broke it… by accident… one time..." Samus told him, also struggling to speak as she lolled her head back down to look at him. There was so much pleading in his eyes. He needed to get this going. He couldn't wait anymore, and neither could she. "I'm not hurt, Lucas… don't worry… just… enjoy it…" Lucas gulped, but nodded "yes" to her. She managed to smile at him, but she couldn't maintain it as she started to lift herself up, feeling him sliding out. She didn't go all the way though, stopping just short before moving back down. "Nnh…!" she growled, feeling him penetrate her again.

Lucas hissed as their hips and their privates pushed into each other, the sensation of her inner walls clamping down on him driving him crazy, and it made him beg for more. "Samus…!" he whined in a low tone, his hips twitching underneath her. He exhaled a hot breath between her breasts as she repeated the motion, again and again, whimpering and whining at the new feelings welling up inside of him… it was incredible! But… it was too slow. He had to go faster, he _had_ to or he felt that he might burst. And they fit together so well…! "_Samus_!"

Samus screamed as Lucas pushed forward against her and she fell backwards down onto the towel. She was going to ask what he was doing, until she was answered with a forceful thrust of his hips that made her moan. And then another, and another, at least twice as fast as she was moving up and down on him. Lucas had gripped the towel at either side of her head and was pounding into her as hard as he could, moaning every time she engulfed him. She could only wrap her arms and legs around him and hold onto him for dear life, afraid that if she didn't he might vanish like a dream… she'd never felt like this before, so hot, so _needy_. She needed him _now_! "Faster… _unh_! Faster, _please_!" she begged him, clutching him so tightly it hurt.

"_Aah_!" Lucas yelped, his body already doing as she asked before his mind could even catch up. Like an itch that needed to be scratched, every slight motion spurred him on, so intense that it made his eyes water. It was like all the heat was a part of him… like _she_ was a part of him, a part of him he needed to satisfy! "Samus! _Samus_!" he shouted over and over. Oh God… he was going to hit his peak…! "I'm gonna cum… _I'm gonna cum_…!"

"_Ah-hah_!" Samus cried out, her back arching and taking the lustful young man up with her. No longer able to grab the towel, he wrapped his arms around her waist, desperately plunging into her for all she was worth. "_Oh my God_!" she screamed, feeling her climax about to hit her as well. "_Lucas_!"

He fought off the urge to explode for as long as it could, trying to postpone these wonderful sensations, but it was an inevitably lost battle. Lucas trembled uncontrollably and cried out as with one final thrust, everything went white for him again. It felt like… he was melting into her. That he was one with her. It was the best depiction he could come up with, not that he knew what it meant in this state of entrancing euphoria. It was almost the same for Samus, warm sensations pulsating throughout her whole writhing, shuddering body as she climaxed and moaned wildly. When she stopped shaking, she collapsed onto the towel, her arms and legs letting go of Lucas and falling limp around her. When he could see straight again, breathing hard and still occasionally twitching, he looked down at Samus. Her large chest rising and falling with every air-starved breath she took, glistening with water and sweat so much that she almost glowed... she was so beautiful to him. As much as he wanted to stare at her though, his exhaustion had other plans and he rolled off of her, groaning as he finally left her warmth. He would've wanted to stay that way forever, but he knew he couldn't… but he was more than content when she cuddled up next to him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and her finger tracing circles along his chest. Something about her touch this time was… less invigorating, but more soothing.

It was a long time reveling in the afterglow until Samus finally broke the silence. "So… was it everything you expected?" she asked Lucas.

"It was _more_ than I expected…" he replied dreamily. "Better even." He wished he could express it in words, but it just wasn't possible. He'd never felt anything like that in his life, and for all he knew he may never get to again. It made him feel a little embarrassed… he had lost his virginity at the tender age of fourteen, to _Samus Aran_ of all people. And he still didn't know if she was attracted to him or if she was just playing. He decided he had to know for sure before he did something he would regret later. "Umm, Samus… if you don't mind my asking… why?"

"Other than that you needed it?" she shot back cheekily, and he blushed. "Really, I'm not sure… could've been spur of the moment, or maybe I'm attracted to you… I don't know."

The redness in his cheeks intensified. He never thought that there would actually be a chance of that… but he still wasn't so sure. "There have to be better men in the mansion than me…" he deadpanned.

"Oh, I don't think so." Samus said with a laugh. Lucas looked at her with interest. "The Mario Brothers already have girlfriends, Wario only cares about food and treasure, Falcon is the world's biggest pervert, and everyone else here isn't even human." Listening to her blunt description of the adult Smashers, Lucas had to admit that she had a fair point, and even chuckled at it. That only left the boys in the mansion, and they're already either spoken for or too young to know about the complexities of relationships and sex. "Besides… not only are you the oldest _decent_ male in the mansion, but you're the only one I can really relate to…"

Lucas flinched, feeling the depression in what she added. Indeed, he knew what it was like to see one's parents murdered before his very eyes, and to see one's home destroyed. Tragic events that had forced him to grow up sooner than usual. "The pain never really goes away, does it?"

"No, not really…" she replied, and then she smiled. "But there's no point in living in the past. What's done is done. I try to look forward to the future."

"Mm-hm… I do, too." Lucas agreed. "What do you think the chances are of me actually… um, you know… _being_ with you?" he asked.

Samus pulled him into a hug, as if trying to give him a non-verbal answer, but she spoke anyway. "I wouldn't say it's impossible… but we'd have to keep this from the others."

Lucas dared to smirk. "As if anyone would ever believe it."

Now Samus just _had_ to laugh. The boy who everyone thought was afraid of his own shadow, in a romantic relationship with one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy at least twice his age… _no one_ would believe that even if they both blurted out for the world to hear. For once the blockheadedness of the Smashers was working to her favor, and it was so hilarious and ironic that she had to hold onto him in her laughing fit. He certainly wasn't going to complain, starting to chuckle himself. He liked hearing her laugh. When she finally calmed down, she said, "Oh, Lucas… I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot."

Lucas silently concurred as they kissed again.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure if I'll just keep this as a oneshot or turn it into a multichapter story; I'll leave that up to reader response. Don't forget to review.<em>


End file.
